


Full moon rising

by childunderthemoon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: Jaina is in heat and the full moon is on the rise.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Full moon rising

**Author's Note:**

> So first time I write AOB, have no idea if I got it or not. Made on request from Fox :) Hope you enjoy it.

Sylvanas could feel the power within her struggle to break free. That other part, that wild and savage part that wanted to tear things to pieces.  
“How are you my love?” Jaina’s soft voice made the beast calm down. It lived within her to but less feral than the one in Sylvanas. 

The elf looked at her mate, one of the most perfect beings in the world in her eyes. That long blond hair tightly secured in ponytail, the single strain of grey hair showing her struggle with her past. Those deep blue eyes that kept secrets so dark not even the sun could cut through it. 

“I am fine, you on the other hand should feel the effects of the moon rising even more than I.” Sylvanas’ said and caressed Jaina’s arm. The human shivered at her touch.

“Maybe a little. I struggle more with being in heat than the moon.” Jaina rested her head on Sylvanas’ shoulder.

“You will get what you need tonight. I promise.” Sylvanna’s said with a sly smile.  
Jaina pouted.

“Always later.” She said in a childish tone.  
“So needy. I will love to help you with your need while the moon rises tonight.” Sylvannas whispered.

The day was slow moving. Jaina tended to chores of the day and thought it would make time go faster but they quickly became boring, and the day had not moved fast enough. The whole day was one single torment, her heat, and the need to feel Sylvanas physical love was driving her crazy. Sylvanas had been out for hours leaving her with the promise of a good night. She just wanted her to come home and take care of her needs.  
Jaina disregarded the last of her chores, there was some dishes left and she also had to carry some wood inside for the evening. But she was tired, outright exhausted from the effect of the full moon that was almost here. She started a fire and laid down on the couch, she just wanted to rest for a bit. The fire roared and Jaina closed her eyes.

A gentle flicker from a dying fire met Sylvanas when she came back. The cottage was dark except for the embers in the fireplace.

“She never learns.” Sylvanas hissed but smiled when she stepped inside. Jaina was sleeping on the couch and had transformed unknowingly. Her golden fur was beautiful, and the scent of her heat made Sylvanas growl. The moon had been up for a while, but her mate had not awakened even as she turned.

Sylvanas felt her own arousal as she looked down on the sleeping Jaina. She unbuckled her belt and moved closer. Jaina sniffed the air in her sleep and whimpered. 

“Here I come bearing gifts and you are asleep, the fire almost extinguished and chores not fully done. Bad girl.” Sylvanas whispered as the last of the embers went dark. 

Two intense blue eyes opened and starred at Sylvanas. Jaina’s soft voice whispered in her head. 

“I am sorry. So exhausted.” Jaina sniffed the air and reached out her neck to sniff closer to Sylvanas’ crotch.

“Have you really earned it?” Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s snout and pushed it together till her mate whimpered.

Jaina struggled to get free and pushed her nose into Sylvanas’ crotch. A low murmuring growl left Sylvanas and made her loosen her grip.

Jaina’s mouth was hard to ignore, Sylvanas felt how her alpha parts grew as her mate served her. A gagging sound made her look down on Jaina with a mouth filled with Sylvanas cock, eyes tearing up from the lack of air.

“Have you missed it that much my love?” Sylvanas growled and caressed Jaina’s fur. “Hold on, just a little longer. Show how much you want it.” Sylvanas’ eyes sparkled looking down on her mate. 

It was a great power dynamic having a mate that could not control her change that good. Sylvanas never had a hard time with it, not like Jaina. During the full moon she stayed in wolf form not being able to change back until it had passed. Three to four days in wolf form was fun for them both. Sylvannas never changed during the moon if she did not need to, she got stronger and more aggressive, but she was strong enough to intimidate any other Alpha in their wolf form. 

Sylvanas moaned and started to move her hips. Jaina gurgled and gagged. 

“I don’t mind the cold, but the fire is a cozy touch. I need to start discipline you more my love.” Sylvannas said, grabbed Jaina’s ears and pushed until she started to struggle. “To remind you who is Alpha.” 

Jaina had closed her eyes while Sylvannas held her firmly, cock deep into her throat. 

“I know my place.” Jaina’s thoughts flooded Sylvannas’ mind and she let go.

“Good.” Sylvanas said and leaned down. She kissed Jaina on the nose and caressed softly over her furry head. “Turn around and I will ease your suffering a little my love.” Sylvanas smirked. 

Not so graceful she turned around almost falling of the couch in the process. Sylvanas smiled when she saw the wet fur between Jaina’s back legs.

“Enjoying yourself love?” Sylvanas heckled 

“I always enjoy serving you my Lady.” Jaina sent away her thought and whimpered when Sylvanas grabbed her tail pulling it up slightly.

“You are lucky the full moon is up; I don’t enjoy spanking you in your wolf form.” Sylvanas said and steered her cock inside Jaina’s warm tight wolf pussy.

“Oh, such a tight little hole.” Sylvanas exhaled. 

Jaina growled when Sylvanas started to move.

“Is that how you show gratitude? Growling? Really?” Sylvannas grabbed Jaina firmly and started to fuck her with long hard hip movements. Jaina’s growls changed into whimpering pleads in her head.

“Please.” Jaina pleaded.

“Harder? Sure.” Sylvanas chuckled and moved even faster.

Jaina shrieked as Sylvanas plunged into her wet tight hole. 

They were like one in this moment. Their minds linked.

The elf’s mind was filled with whimpering moans and it made her go faster. Jaina had already tightly embraced her cock and cum twice. She always let her mate cum without consequences during her heat and the full moon. She would make Jaina squeeze out every single drop of her. 

Sylvanas could feel she was close, but she wanted to prolong the good feeling. She could cum more than once, but she did not want Jaina to get her price so fast. Sylvanas grabbed the back of Jaina’s neck and pulled her head back a bit. She growled and Sylvanas pulled harder.

“Oh, so defiant.” Sylvannas growled back at her.

Sylvanas exhaled a deep moan and emptied herself in Jaina’s pussy. She pulled out and stumbled back and sat down in the armchair behind them.

“Come here.” Sylvanas hissed and Jaina jumped down from the couch dripping with cum.

The human in wolf clothes moved with heavy paws towards her. The golden fur ruffled and wild. She bared her teeth, almost looked like she was smiling towards Sylvanas.

“You look amazing.” Jaina spoke softly in Sylvanas’ mind and it made the elf smile.

“Thank you dear, now hurry up and let me empty the next load in your sweet little mouth. Open wide.” Sylvanas instructed. Jaina followed order.

Sylvanas grunted and moaned as she started to rub her cock. Jets of white ejected out of her and into Jaina’s open mouth, she kept it open till Sylvanas was done. 

“Swallow.” Sylvanas said panting.

“Thank you.” Jaina said softly.

Jaina leaned her head into Sylvanas lap.

“You are welcome my love.” Sylvanas said softly and leaned forward embracing Jaina’s head feeling Jaina swallowing her cum.


End file.
